Long Lost Husband
by Horlo246
Summary: Jasper left for the war and never came back. Soon after the news was delivered, Bella was changed. What happens when they meet again 146 years later? And who is this Ryan guy? T for safety.
1. Full Summary

Full summary

Bella Swan - Whitlock lost her husband, Jasper Whitlock, to the Civil War. Soon after the news was delivered, she was changed while walking in the forest near their house. After a lot of roaming the world, she met Ryan Wentem in Northern California. They quickly became best friends and traveled together. After 146 years Bella meets Jasper again, and what does Edward have to do with all of this? This is J/B making it also AU and a little OOC.

* * *

**A/N ok so there's my new story… I really hope this will turn out better then my other one. Maybe I actually finish this one!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, cause I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Although if I did Jasper is mine!! But I don't so... oh, and in my story its well into the future maybe around 2045? Or something very close to that, I don't have an exact year.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

It's been 148 years since Edward left. 146 years since I've seen my husband, Jasper. 144 since I was changed. 141 since I met the wolves. 86 since all my family passed away. 50 since I met Ryan. 45 since he met the wolves. And now all these years later we enrolled in Forks High School. We had heard there was another family of vampires here, the Cullens. Ryan and I – unlike other vampires of our age – speak like normal teenagers, and are great friends with the werewolves. Though just like any other vampire we think that they stink and vice versa, but we got over it. We had just gotten to our new home, unpacked and had everything set up… cable, internet, phone etc. Between the two of us, we earned enough money, over the years, to live quite comfortably. Today was our first day of any sort of education in over half a century, today we start school at Forks High.

"Bells come on we're going to be late!" Ryan, still as impatient as the newborn he was all those years ago.

"Chill out Rye! Don't you want me to look my best? Besides we have plenty of time, especially with your driving."

"No in fact I do not want you to look your best then those hormonal teenagers might try something. And I would kill a human" Why is he so sweet? Now I can't act pissed! I hopped down the stairs and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Awe no one would try anything. Especially with a creepy emo dude standing next to me… you can't get rid of me that easily!"

"Gee, thanks for that amazing compliment," he said sarcastically, "let's go already! Oh and you look good" I was wearing ripped dark wash skinny jeans, a form fitting 'Love Bites' shirt, one of Ryan's AC/DC jackets and a pair of my favorite, two layered, black and blue, high top Chuck Taylors. My hair was in its normal form, hanging loose down to my back. Its naturally pin straight, and Ryan put in a few lighter brown highlights into the dark brown, almost black color of my natural hair, my makeup was mostly natural with the exception of a thin circle of black eyeliner. It seems that everywhere we go, we have liked to change our looks, and this was the most natural I've looked ever since we figured out Ryan's gift.

"You're welcome, and you don't look half bad yourself, emo." I teased eyeing him. He was wearing loose hanging, dark wash ripped jeans with chains hanging off of the belt loops, and a short sleeved Bullet for my Valentine shirt. With his old black chucks. I don't think he owns any other shoes… his hair was in its usual emo style, with left eye half covered by his jet black hair. His snakebites were glimmering, forever stuck in his granite skin. I noticed we matched in a way, perfect. If these teenagers give us problems we could always pretend that we're dating, like we had at most public events we have attended together. I remember one of the first times we ever 'dated' was at a Silverstein concert a few years after Ryan was changed, both Silverstein and Bullet for my Valentine are pretty old bands, but in my opinion they have great music, and ever since Ryan first listened to them he couldn't stop.

"Like what you see?" he teased, lightly.

"Definitely," I said in a completely serious voice, and then added "Let's get going! We don't want to be late on the first day, what kind of image would that give?"

With that we walked to the garage, and started to argue over which car we should drive, and who should drive it. Ryan being the spoiled brat he is, wanted to drive the Lamborghini Murcielago, much too fancy for such a small school, in such a small town. Most of the citizens her drove second hand Chevys and Fords, maybe Toyota if they were lucky, and he wants to arrive at school in a car that costs as much as a house in Hollywood? We finally agreed on a nice mutual decision the Ford Mustang GTR, not too fancy but enough to satisfy Rye, and his need to have only the best.

When we got to school, it was still surprisingly early, so not many students were here yet. The students who were, however, all turned to stare at the car.

I guess in a small town like this, a new Mustang means whoever owns it is rich, and like in any town, whoever's rich, is news. At least I talked him out of the half a million Lamborghini, some of these guys might have dropped dead at that. When we stepped out of the car half a minute later, all attention diverted from the car to us.

"Guess we're big news." Ryan stated, unhappily. He may like freakishly expensive and fancy cars but like all vampires neither of us like attention.

"Hmm, my guess is even if no one knew we were coming, they still would've stared like this, if not more. We are, after all, made to look like what we do to attract our natural prey. 'Sides what do you expect them to do when a emo looking guy, and what seems to be his perfectly normal friend or girlfriend or whatever else they say us as, steps out of what was probably the most expensive car they've seen since god knows when?" I whispered at vampire speed.

"Again, thanks for the great compliment, Bells." He mumbled sarcastically. By then we had managed to make it to the office.

I looked around the cozy little room. It was divided in half by the huge counter that had various papers taped to it. Behind it sat a young man who looked to be in his early 20s, a student teacher?

"Excuse me." I said in my quiet, non-scary voice. He didn't look up, and continued typing on the ancient computer.

"Excuse me." I said again in a louder, more forceful voice.

"What do you wa--" he stopped mid-sentence as he finally looked up, and was stunned into silence. It looked like he deeply regretted what he had just said.

Ryan looked like he might murder the poor guy soon, not only for being rude but staring as well. In Rye's book it only takes two strikes and you're out. I decided it'd be best if I got us out of there as quickly as possible, before the school needs to find themselves a new receptionist.

"Umm… me and my boyfriend are here to pick up our schedules" we were posing as a couple. It just makes thing easier because Ryan is already so protective, and this way the students back off a bit.

"Oh right! You must be Isabella Whitlock and Ryan Colinton" I nodded. Guess we really are big news.

"Here are your schedules. And get this slip signed by all your teachers." He flashed what he probably thought was a sexy grin in my direction, and slipped me his phone number along with the documents.  
As we were walking out I concentrated on listening to his thoughts.

*Huh Whitlock… is she related to Jasper or something? I heard somewhere that his mom's maiden name was Whitlock*

* * *

**There! All edited up! I'm probably going to do most of the editing today, throughout the night, because I don't have school tomorrow! Yay! Anyways leave me comments on my edited up chapter! Did you guys like the original better? If I do say so myself I think this version is so much better! And longer! (I'm pretty sure it's the longest chapter I have ever posted….)**

**P.S. All pictures of what Bella and Ryan wore (and any other wardrobe choices, in later chapters, I decide are important enough for an exact image), as well as a picture of what Ryan kinda sorta looks like, would be posted on my profile sooner or later, but probably by tomorrow night.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my imagination. I probably also own Ryan at life too… ha! No, just kidding. I can never match all of his emo followers! Haha! But of course you all like me enough, to help me own one of my best friends at life right?**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Time to start yet another agonizing day, with basically the whole female population of Forks High School chasing after me, a married man, I think I even have a few male 'followers'. Disgusting. I can't believe how stupid I was to sign up for the damn army! Now when I think back I just want to kick myself in the ass, nice and hard. You see that is the **one** thing Rosalie and I have in common, if I can even relate to her, we both want our human lives back. She has always wanted children, and now that she's a vampire well that's impossible. The only thing keeping her from breaking down is her beauty, that's why she seems so conceited. Me, well I just want my wife, my Bella back, to have a family with her, to have grandkids, to grow old with her. But now just like Rosalie having children, that's impossible. Bella died at least 8 decades ago, she probably moved on, had kids, grandkids, grew old and, hopefully, died peacefully. I could've looked up her records to check, but hoping and knowing are two completely different things. I could live my life hoping she moved on, but knowing for sure, my cold, unbeating heart might just break. Then again, I probably deserve this, unlike Rosalie; I actually walked into this knowing full well that I might never see my beautiful wife again. I had willingly joined the army; Rosalie got her chance taken away from her. She didn't give up her whole world willingly, I did. Then again, I probably didn't know what I was signing up for, I was so naive, so blind, I had thought that I could help my country, and come back unscathed. I didn't think for one second that I could be killed, that there's a chance I could never see my family, my wife ever again.

Esme's voice broke through my thoughts "Jasper, dear, it's time to leave for school. You wouldn't want to be late on the first day." Esme. My mother figure ever since I had accidently stumbled into the Cullens all those years ago. She is so caring, and I know it hurts her to see me so… self loathing, for a lack of better words, no one understood why. Everyone's human memories fade, they don't understand why I feel the way I do. The only memories I remember from my human days as clear as day are those of a certain Isabella Marie Swan-Whitlock, I always knew there is a reason why I remember her, and our times together, even those from early childhood that were even foggy in y human mind, so clearly, like they had happened just yesterday, but I never figured out why.

I lazily walked down the stairs, slow even for a human and waited for my siblings. When they finally came down, Alice, as always, was happy and bubbly, like a pixie. Edward is happy because Alice is. Emmett was being a goofball, nothing new there. Rosalie walked down the stairs acting as conceited as always, gave me a comforting smile. She knew what's on my mind, she always knew.

Soon we were all piling into Edward's silver Volvo. Alice in her usual front seat, with Edward driving, and Rose, Emmett and I crammed in the back. Really uncomfortable as it is, but add Emmett's massive height and bulk, and my height, it's all we could do to not explode through the roof.

We made it to school without incident. I had heard there were two new students today, boyfriend and girlfriend. They must be pretty committed to move together like this. Hopefully this girl can stay faithful and not try to seduce me.

"Don't worry Jasper I'm sure you'll be fine" I'm the only one who understood what Rosalie really meant. All the others thought she was talking about my bloodlust, but unknown to them I really have a great control over it, most of the times I had slipped up was because of everyone's combined bloodlust that I feel through my gift/curse, I have never blamed any of them, and they have never supported me or taken any of the blame. I just smiled slightly and nodded. The others were used to my dark mood so they think nothing of it now.

* * *

**A/N: bad cliffy!!! Hehe you guys probably thought I was going to go with Bella's POV right (what with the huge cliffy I left you all with)? Well nope! I know Jasper sounds really depressed but you would too if you were in his position. Remember Bella was the love of his life, and he thinks she's dead! This chapter was shorter than the last one by about 400 words….. Yeah well, Jasper is a man of few words, after all….. There you go the second edited chapter! Did you like it? Is it better than the original? Or did you like the original better? I'm antsy, because I don't know what you guys think of what I think is a much better chapter….. so, tell me? It inspires me to edit more, and then when I'm finished editing I can finally post the next chapter, which won't make sense until everything is nice and edited up…. **

**P.S. I tried really hard to get to 1000 words but it just didn't work! Hence the extremely long and boring A/N with information, none of you probably even care about….**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ryan: Now Jess these nice people.**

**Me: tell them what? I don't know what you're talking about. ~looks around in panic~**

**Ryan: you know full well what I'm talking about. Tell these nice people you do not own twilight.**

**Me: NOO!!! NEVER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! ~runs off screaming~**

**Ryan: ~sigh~ she doesn't own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. There is no copyright infringement intended.**

**Me: NOOO!! ~sobs in the distance~**

**Yeah I'm a little hyper right now… can you tell?

* * *

**

**Ch 3**

**Bella's POV**

As more students arrived at the school I felt out of control as I absorbed three new powers… huh so there's other vampires in this area… yes we heard the Cullens were in the area, but we weren't sure if they were enrolled in school, or even in Forks for that matter! Normally I can have control of the power I absorb almost instantly but the more powers I absorb at the same time, the longer it takes me.

**Jasper's POV**

I was still sitting in the Volvo, when I suddenly felt weak… really weak. I could tell that only a fraction of this weakness was coming from me the others coming from Alice and Edward. Why the hell do we suddenly feel weak? We're vampires for crying out loud! We just don't get weak for no apparent reason!

"Alice, Edward, would you guys mind telling me why do we all of the sudden feel weak?" they have been doing a lot of research on vampires the past few months, I don't know why… and I have a feeling I don't want to either.

"We don't know. I heard of this happening when another vampire absorbs a little bit of one's talent…. But that's only a myth! " she explained, if that could be a vampires power. Whoever has it would be one powerful vampire.

**Bella's POV**

I knew the vampires would suddenly feel weak, but it's not my fault! I have no control of this part of my talent, whenever I get close enough for the power to affect me; I absorb it no matter what. When Ryan and I stayed with the Volturi, I was so overloaded with powers I fainted! After that he tried to keep me away from large groups of talented vampires, not that we met that many.

**Jasper's POV**

After about a minute the weakness went away completely. It was like it never even happened. Weird. The first bell rang and I made my way to my AP History class. We were studying the Civil War period. I was tempted to skip all week. Most of the information's wrong, and everyone always thinks the Confederate never even had a chance. Everyone is always on the Union side. Not that I agree with the Confederate or having slaves. My family never had any, we could manage the small farm between my father, my brothers, and I.

**Bella's POV**

The first bell rang and I tried to find my way to my first period AP History class that I shared with Ryan. When we finally found it, I smelt the vampire and tensed. To anyone else it would smell just like any other vampire, but to me the scent was too familiar to my husband's. I would know his scent is one of the most unique things about him, cinnamon and new leather. I could never forget it, even if I tried. He can't be here. This is impossible! He died almost 200 years ago! They said he did! They found his horse with blood on and around it! They declared him missing in action and brought me his stuff! I was getting hysterical now, but you would too if you just found out your dead husband of 150 something years could be very well alive! I felt my hysteria hit me hard…. But it wasn't mine? I looked up from where I was still standing to see a man eerily similar in appearance to my husband, but he had scars all over his face and arms, I'm not sure but there's probably more under his clothes. All of this took no more than 25 seconds with my vampire brain and body.

**Jasper's POV**

As soon as the door opened I smelled her. Vanilla and strawberries, almost like strawberries and cream, but not quite, a scent that was distinctly Bella. This is impossible, I must be hallucinating. I was thinking about her not just a few seconds before, I must out of nowhere remembered what I recognized most about her. Life just doesn't give you your wildest dreams because you asked for it, especially if you're a soul-less monster like I am. If it did Rosalie would have turned back into a human many years ago. I felt hysterical and I guess it leaked out to the whole class, because one minute everything was all happy and cheery the next everyone is in hysterics. The only people unaffected were the two new vampires. From the male all I feel is confusion and protectiveness, from the female I feel a whole array of emotions ranging from confusion to hope to love. Why would she feel hopeful? I understand the confusion, I would be confused too if I was her. Or even the love, the male's protective posture over her was similar to ones I've seen Emmett and Edward take over Rosalie and Alice. I was positive her love is always there, for the male, her mate.

* * *

**A/N: ok this one jumped back and forth a lot, and I really didn't change much of it. But there you go! The third edited chapter! I'm really trying to make my chapters longer, and it's kind of working…. Anyways please tell me what you think. Did you love it? Hate it? Want the original back?**

**:) ~~Jess**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ryan: ~gives creepy emo stare~**

**Me: ~looks up at him in fear~ I-I- I don't own Twi- Twilight or any of it chara- characters.**

**Ryan: good girl ~smiles nicely~**

**Me: I hate you.**

**You all aren't going to allow him to manipulate me right? We should form a mob against him!

* * *

**

Ch 4

**Rosalie's POV** (bet you weren't expecting that)

I knew that the new students were Jasper's Bella and her boyfriend Ryan. I just had this feeling, Alice was right. She had seen her this morning, but none of us wanted to tell Jasper, just in case it wasn't her. Most people would think that I would now hate Jasper just because of this, and if I was being completely honest I'd say I was a little jealous, but just a little, that he gets what he's always wanted and I don't. This just shows that little bit of my snobby-ness is still there, but I am content that at least one of us gets our dream. Maybe I'll just adopt… that's actually a great Idea…. It won't be the same but if it was the most I can get then I'll take it, I'll have to talk to Emmett and Carlisle about it after school. I also felt a connection with this girl… I just can't explain it, I feel like I've known her from somewhere before, but that's not possible. Is it? As I took my time walking to my first period English, with Emmett, I knew that this new girl and her emo boyfriend would change all of our lives forever. But I had to wonder, is this guy really her mate? Or are they just posing as a couple to keep the teenage population away, and to make things easier? If it is Jasper's Isabella, could she really move on? Did she move on, and if she did what would it do to Jasper? All of the questions were running through my mind like a tornado. I couldn't wait for all this to unfold, not only because I've always liked drama, and this was the biggest one yet, but also because if it all works out Jasper would be happy again, I love my brother and I don't think I've ever seen him smile.

* * *

**a/n: yes it's freakishly short. Not even 500 words. Shorter then one of my author's notes. But really it was just a filler, and I am not going to change that because I'm editing. Besides Rosalie needs her own chapter, she demanded it! And I really want to get down what she thinks of all of this. That's about all of Rosalie's POV you're going to get in this story, maybe. Anyways what do you think of the edit? It's just slightly longer. Review me? I'll have my people send your people a big, Emmett style, bear hug.**

**:) ~~Jess**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I finally accepted it. But if you all would help me own Ryan at life I would be the happiest author in the world…. Reviews help too…. ~hint hint~

* * *

**

**Ch 5**

**Ryan's POV**

I walked into my History class with Bells, and instead of the usual protectiveness I also felt confusion and hysteria. This is definitely NOT normal…. Even for me. I asked Bella, in my mind, what's going on, she usually has a better understanding then I do. As I realized she didn't hear me when I practically screamed at her in my mind, I turned to see what has her attention. I automatically noticed she was staring at a blond male vampire and a brief flash of hope and love were her eyes. Now I was really confused, I haven't seen those emotions from her since I asked her if I could join her. I'm not sure I even saw it right; it was gone as quickly as it came. She then acted as if nothing had just happened and smiled at the teacher, Mr. Hazel I think it was. He told us to go choose an empty seat. We both sat down near the back corner.

"Bells?" I said so only her and that other vampire would hear, "what's wrong."

"Huh?" she asked, as she pulled herself out of the daze she was in.

"What's wrong" I repeated

"Rye, nothing's wrong. Why do you always assume something's wrong?" shit she's defensive, now it's going to be even harder to get her to open up, and something is definitely wrong.

"Bella, I know you better than that. Is someone reminding you of Jasper?" I asked as gently as I could, it's still a sensitive subject after all these years. She just nodded. She then continued in her mind.

"Ryan, it's odd I haven't thought of him at all the past few days, and all of the sudden I smell him? That doesn't make sense!" oh OK she smells him… wait! She smells him?!

"Bells, ummm well are you sure you're not just hallucinating? Or it could be a scent that's similar"

"It's almost exactly the same. I don't think two scents could be so alike." She looked really hopeful now, so why not add to the hope? I had a feeling it was the blonde vampire, I just don't know why, so I said the next sentence out loud with vampire speed.

"Well Bells, did it ever occur to you he might be changed? The blood being his when they bit him then took him? I mean the newborn armies were in the same area and at about the same time." She looked at me.

"You think that's possible?"

"Bells, we're vampires who are friends with a pack of werewolves. I don't think there's anything that's NOT possible in this world."

* * *

**So what do you all think?  
Alright fine I wanted to end it there, but I felt bad and I just have too much to write!

* * *

**

The bell rang and we literally ran out, not at full vampire speed of course but pretty fast, as the day went on the nagging feeling in the back of my head that the blonde vampire is Bella's Jasper, grew stronger and stronger, by lunch I was almost positive he was.

"Hey Rye, how were your classes?" Bella asked walking up.

"Boring, like always. Feeling better?" I smiled at her.

"Yup! The day is half over which means I can go home soon!" I laughed.

"I meant the Jasper thing."

"Oh yeah! I think it might be but I don't want to take that chance…" she trailed off. In a way I knew she didn't want to get hurt and be let down if it wasn't, but I knew she would never know if she doesn't try.

"Alright, let's go get lunch! There's so much food in here!" Mission accomplished, I heard not only Bella laugh but the other vampires sitting in the corner laugh as well; they knew I wasn't talking about the cafeteria food.

"But Ryan! We won't be able to eat any of this food! Were vegetarians!" she said to both remind me not to go too far with my jokes and to tell that family we won't actually hurt any of these people.

"Yeah Yeah Bells. You do remember we have to visit the wolves today right? They said as soon as we move in and get settled, and look at that! We're moved in and settled!" I looked at her with an amused expression, she really did forget about them.

"Yes! I forgot about that! I can't wait to see the guys!" I just laughed at her enthusiasm.

* * *

**Yay! Edit chapter 5! Don't worry Jasper and Bella will be together soon (in like 2 or 3 chapters), but I am not going to make it easy for Jasper, we all have to remember Bella is stubborn and that doesn't change in my story!! R&R! Please? Tell me what you think, and I'll have my people share their ice cream and chocolate cake with your people.**

**:) ~~Jess**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I finally got around to typing this chapter… I would give you guys a lot of excuses (most of which would be BS) but I can't be bothered to. Anyways sorry for the wait, but I highly doubt the next update (ch 7) would be out anytime soon. **

**(Its' been a while so I suggest flipping back and reading the last chapter if you don't remember (I had to) )**

**Warning: there's actual cussing in this chapter… Emmett gets to make his first real appearance. According to my friends I muzzled him. It's not too bad, but I thought I should warn, since so far I don't think there's been any cussing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It should be implanted in you guys' brain by now.**

* * *

**Ch 6**

**JPOV**

My siblings and I were sitting at our usual table, labeled by the student body as the 'Cullen Table', when the same scent that was distinctly Isabella hit me in the face like a truck… again. I mildly heard 'There's so much food in here!' a comment that Emmett could be expected to make, then the booming laugh of the said brother.

"Shit. I can't believe I haven't thought of that!" Emmett muttered to himself. And it's true, he has said every inside joke he can think of while walking into the cafeteria everyday, it's a surprise he hasn't said something similar yet.

"Fuck! What the hell is that?" Emmett all but gasped, shocked, I don't need to be an empath to figure that out.

"What?" Alice asked feeling confused, an emotion I've never seen on my 'sister's' face.

"That fucking scent! Shit! It smells so good!" I saw that his eyes had actually almost rolled to the back of his head. My jealousy flared, for some reason I don't want anyone, especially my brothers having that reaction the her.

_Great! Just great! Not only do I not know if this vampire could be my wife and if that guy's her mate, I have to worry about my own brother cumming in his pants by the mere scent of her._

Edward chuckled, and then shock took over.

"Damn! She does smell good!" Edward exclaimed. _Wonderful, another brother to worry about. Am I the only one who doesn't get a hard on to this vampire's scent?_

Temporarily pulled out of his daze, Edward nodded. Then paused, and answered again  
"That guy with her doesn't, maybe he's desensitized to it." I nodded.

Then I heard the single most shocking thing I had ever heard, and that's saying something seeing as I have heard **a lot **of very shocking things. The male had strolled in asking the female vampire if she had remembered that they were to visit a pack of werewolves later in the day, and that the wolves had practically demanded they go. Now the only pack I know in the area are the Quileute wolves, so I assumed it was them that they were visiting. How they had such an easy relationship with them? I don't know. We're sworn enemies for goodness sake! It's, basically put, fucking programmed into us, and they were created to destroy us.

At that little bit of information every single one of my family's jaw dropped. The female sounded like she's been looking forward to this visit for a while, so it can't be to discuss a treaty or anything of that sort, it would be a purely social visit, a type of visit between friends. Which brings me to the question: who the fuck are they? What sane vampire would be friends with a pack of werewolves? What sane werewolf would be friends with a vampire? What the hell is going on?

Edward chuckled again at my thought process.

"Calm down Jasper, there has to be a logical explanation." He's right. I'm a military man, I believe in things I can prove, things that are logical, and this is anything but logical. Soon enough I was given a rude awaking from my thoughts by loud rowdy laughter, I had though only Emmett capable of, from the table that the vampires had chosen to claim as theirs. We know and they know that once they sit there the table will be forever empty of other students.

"Seems like the newbies are having fun. I gonna go introduce myself." Emmett commented off handedly, or at least tried to; it was obvious to all of the family that he just wanted to join in on their fun.

* * *

**A/N: next chapter are the introductions and we get to find out why exactly Bella smells so good. **

**~Ending skit time!~**

"**Ryan!"**

"**What?"**

"**Go bring this ice cream and chocolate cake to my wonderful reviewers!"**

"**Why should I? What do I get out of this?"**

"**Erm… me saying thank you, and umm some of the leftover ice cream."**

"**Ok." ~*thinks* I can't believe she actually fell for that! I wasn't expecting anything back…~**

"**Thank you!"**

**Review please? This time I'll have my emo bestie deliver chocolate chip cookies and cupcakes!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: yes I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and type the next chapter… though technically I am still on my lazy ass… anyways I know it's been a while but things have been going on, and I've been lazy etc etc.**

**Disclaimer: there is no copyright infringement intended… I do not and will never own anything related to the Twilight Sega. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Ryan had just told me yet another dog joke he was going to tell the La Push pack later today. For some reason unknown to man or mythical creature, he enjoyed messing with the pack just to see what makes them tick. The last time we saw them he realized they don't like dog jokes, and ever since he has been thinking of the raunchiest stuff.

I was in the middle of telling him not to say that to the guys in a not too sweet way, when a man that resembled a bear in size walked up, and with him at least a hundred pairs of eyes. Those nosey teenagers really need to learn to mind their own business.

"Hey I'm Emmett." If I were normal I would've shit my own pants… his voice matched his size completely. That is until I saw the dimpled smile.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella, and this is my boyfriend Ryan." I threw in a smile for good measure.

"Nice to meet you Bella and Ryan, would you mind if I sat with you until the bell rings?" he looked so much like a kid on Christmas, I didn't have the heart to tell him no.

"Not at all, but what about your siblings?"

"They wouldn't mind. So you've heard of us?" shit. Have we heard of them? No. Do people gossip about them? Yes.

"Yeah, you guys are quite popular around here. Are any of you _actually_ related?" I hope he would get the point of me stressing the word actually. I wanted to know the real story, not the one they fed to the humans.

He lowered his voice "Obviously no," then raised it back to his normal volume "Jasper and Rosalie, the two hot blondes are twins, the little pixie girl is their cousin, Alice, and Edward, the penny-head, is my little brother." He said, like it was perfectly normal to refer to his siblings as 'hot blondes', 'pixie girl', 'and penny-head'. Then my attention floated to the 'hot blonde', he seriously did look like my husband. I let my thoughts drift away from the present and straight to the past for what had to be the hundredth time today. Ryan noticed that I was floating into la la land and took over the conversation making.

"Really? You and Edward look nothing alike!"

Emmett replied first at vampire speed "Yeah, I know. None of us really thought of that when we came up with the cover story." Then at a speed nearby humans would be able to hear, "Yeah, I know. He looks more like our mother, and I look more like our father."

"Oh that makes since. I heard you're going out with Rosalie, is that true or is it just another piece of gossip?" to everyone else it would sound like they were just making conversation, but to me and every other vampire nearby, namely the Cullens, it would sound like Ryan is genuinely curious as to how this many mated couples can coexist in harmony.

"Yes, I am actually _dating _Rosalie, though we're adopted siblings and belong to the same _family_, we're not really related. In case you're wondering, Alice and Edward are together as well." We all knew the reason he stressed dating was to say they're actually mated and possibly married, and of course stressing family. This coven really is a family.

"What about Jasper?" Thank you Ryan for your constant, unknown reading of my mind.

"He's single, or at least in the present since. What about you guys? I heard you're going down to La Push later today. Do you have friends there?" Meaning he wasn't single when he was changed. Looks like they heard us talking about the wolves. I spoke up.

"Yeah, we know some of the guys down at the reservation, it's hard to catch them when their free. They run around town like a pack of wolves."

"Can I ask how you know them?" he sounded genuinely curious. I would be to. I mean vampires friends with a pack of werewolves? Their sworn, natural enemy? Who's ever heard of that?

"We worked together on a _project_, and we helped them restore the rez after a pack of rouge _animals_ attacked them. We've been friends ever since." I hope he got that I meant a group of newborns swept through the town…

Then the bell rang cutting this very important conversation short.

"Would you and your family like to come hunting with us? Maybe then we could speak more openly after."

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. When are you going?" hmm can't go today, we have to go see the wolves.

"How's tomorrow? It's supposed to be sunny." Not really, but I can make it sunny.

"Really? Ok." And just like that, we went on our way.

* * *

**A/N: yeah, it's still pretty short, but compared to some of my other chapters its pretty long! Anyways R&R please? I'll love you forever!**

**BTW: there is a poll on my profile about whether I should update one story at a time or all once. (Like for example I finish this story THEN update Emmett's Bella and have this story updated a bit quicker, or update them at the same time like I have been doing and wait a bit longer for each chapter)**


	9. author's note

**Ok I know it's been forever since I've updated. But I have a good reason, and that reason is I didn't have internet. I wrote quite a few chapters already, but since I'm in China visiting family and vacationing… well let's just say my grandma doesn't have internet, so I can't post unless I'm at my aunt's house. I think it's a miracle I'm even typing on my vacation.**

**Anyways I was reading some of the chapters I have already posted and I noticed there are quite a few places that seemed confusing, and since you guys didn't see my awesome notes, I would think it would be a little weird. If you aren't confused at all just skip the rest of the author's note and go to the next chapter.**

**In chapter 3 (somewhere near the end) Jasper thought something about Ryan's protective stance being similar to a mate protecting his mate, I wanted to say no, Ryan is not mated to Bella; he does not like Bella in any way other than as a sister or a best friend. Therefore the stance just **_**looked **_**like one that a mate would take. Ryan will not be abandoned as soon as Bella and Jasper are reunited, instead he will find his own mate (both will be very soon; his mate will be based off of me, but will not be me. That is, unless I find someone better suited to his personality. Yes the story's Ryan is based off of my friend, but his personality (which you guys haven't seen much of) is based off of someone I like).**

**Rosalie and Jasper are really close, like Alice and Edward in the books close there's the reason Jasper gave in the first chapter, but also I would think that pretending to be twins for the amount of time they did, they would start acting like real twins, but maybe that's just me.**

**Ok now why Bella isn't going up to Jasper and why Jasper is still confused on who she is. Bella won't confront Jasper because, frankly, she thought he was dead for a good century, she doesn't want to face the heartbreak again if it isn't him, of course she's going to have to face him sooner or later. Jasper is still confused because he wasn't listening to Bella and Ryan's conversation in History or at lunch. In History the conversation was really vague anyways so if he was listening Jasper could just assume they were talking about some other vampire. At lunch I suppose he was concentrated on not killing anyone to hear his name or if you want an explanation that makes more sense, he thought she died at least 8 decades ago, he, like Bella, didn't want to risk the heartbreak if it isn't or is his wife (remember he thinks Ryan is her mate) so he's in denial. So even if everything is telling him Bella is **_**his **_**Bella, he doesn't want to believe it.**

**I don't think I ever explained why Bella smells so good to the male vampires, but it is because of one of her talents (that's right I said talent**_**s**_**). It will be explained when they go hunting.**

**As for the wolves, they are friends because, as Bella thought, they had helped the last pack take care of a newborn problem, and saved quite a few of the wolves' imprints. Therefore this pack was told that they are harmless and friends, it took the wolves a while to warm up to them, but when they did they became good friends. Under normal circumstances the wolves would not accept them so easily, but Ryan's ability can make him and Bella seem more human (being able to change and all, instead of the unchanging stone other vampires are.), and Bella's talent (to be explained when they go hunting) makes her a part of the pack.**

**Ok I think that's it… if there's anything I didn't cover please feel free to leave a review asking.**

**As for my story 'Emmett's Bella' that will probably be updated by now, if it isn't then it will be very soon. So stay tuned.**

**And if you have some free time would you all please go vote on the poll on my profile or review.**

**The writer of the longest author's note ever,**

**~~Jess**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: like I said in the last author's note, I can't update all that often because I don't have internet. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related, just my twisted thoughts. There is no copy right infringement intended. I also take no credit for the flashback scene, most of it was from Carrie Underwood's music video Just A Dream.**

* * *

_Recap (since it's been a while)_

_Then the bell rang cutting this very important conversation short._

"_Would you and your family like to come hunting with us? Maybe then we could speak more openly after."_

"_Yeah, that'd be awesome. When are you going?" hmm can't go today, we have to go see the wolves._

"_How's tomorrow? It's supposed to be sunny." Not really, but I can make it sunny._

"_Really? Ok." And just like that, we went on our way._

**Ch 8**

**Bella POV**

We were on our way to the reservation when Sam, the alpha, called.

"You should answer your phone Bella." I glared at him and answered my phone.

"Hey Sam, we were just on our way down"

"_Yeah about that, can you guys come tomorrow or something. There's a little problem."_ I looked at Ryan, a problem? If those newborns are stupid enough to make another round, they we'll have a problem.

"A problem? Are you guys in danger?"

"_No, it's just that a few of the newer wolves had a problem with us being friends with you guys. They ran off and swore if they ever saw you they would kill you." _Of course, new wolves always have a problem with us.

"Oh ok, that's fine. Did you tell them the whole story?"

"_We tried but Paul being the jackass that he is started the meeting with 'hey guys guess what? We're friends with some vampires!' they ran off before we could tell the whole story." _Paul just had to make things worse by opening his mouth. I really hope they could find them.

"That is so like him."

"_Yup so the guys and I are tracking them down, you guys should go find the Cullens they know they're not allowed on their land. One of us will call when it's safe to visit again. A few of the guys are really pissed you guys can't come."_

"Hey no problem, I'll talk to you later Sam, we're going to go find the Cullens and move the hunting trip scheduled for tomorrow to today."

"_So you already met them?"_

"Yeah at school, Sam I think the blonde might be my Jasper." Why did I tell him that now? I would've told him sooner or later, but now is not the time!

"_What? Ok never mind, we'll talk about it when you come visit if you haven't already figured it out. See you soon, bye."_

"Bye"

I looked at Ryan.

"Do you happen to have the Cullen's number?" he shook his head no.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way, and sniff them out." I sighed.

"Or we can just wait until tomorrow."

"No, we can't go to school tomorrow, and we don't have contact information." I looked at him like he was missing something obvious, which he obviously is.

"Can't you make it unsunny or something? Geez and you call me the dense one."

"Um Ryan, the Cullen's think it's going to be sunny so even if I do make it unsunny they still won't be at school. That's why you're the dense one."

"I hate it when your right." He glared at me in a manner that could only be described as a little kid being told he couldn't have another cookie.

He parked the car in our garage and we made our way into the forest, to see if we can find a scent. We both caught the scent of a vampire, but neither of us has come across it. We've never met this vampire, at least as far as we knew. For the moment we decided it was best to ignore the scent and continue with the search. For all we knew it could be one of the Cullen's friends, or a new Volturi guard.

After what seemed like hours of searching, but was actually no more than fifteen minutes, we caught onto a scent that smelled like the blonde, Jasper. Rain, leather, and a hint of pine, too close to the rain and leather I love so much. I noticed the meadow we were now standing in, looked remarkably similar to the one in my memories. As we followed the faded scent I drifted back into the past.

_Flashback_

_Jasper and I were sitting in a meadow only we knew about. It has been deemed our meadow ever since we discovered it five years ago. It was where we had our first date, first kiss, where he proposed, where we spent most of our time as a couple._

"_Bell, what's on your mind, darlin'?" Jasper always knew when I was stuck in my mind, he always knew._

"_It's nothing, I was just thinking about tomorrow" I tried to smile up at him, but I think it came out looking more fake than I had intended. He tightened his hold on my waist. _

"_Tomorrow is just another day." He smiled, it looked almost real, but I know it isn't. It didn't reach his eyes._

"_I guess, but I'm still worried." I looked up at him; this may be the only time he's unable to pull me out of my own head._

"_Well I was thinking, today it could just be you and me, and we won't think about all that stuff. Just be together, that's all that matters." I snuggled closer to him, and sighed._

"_Hey, don't sigh, I'll come back. I have our whole lives planned for us. It's perfect."_

"_Promise?" he looked down knowing he couldn't promise me. That there's a chance that promise would be broken, and he never wanted to break a promise._

_End flashback_

It was the last memory I had of that meadow, well the last good memory, the last memory I had of Jasper and I just being together. It is such a bittersweet memory; I had refused to return to that meadow without Jasper, after all it was _our _meadow. Now it was probably just another part of the forest, overgrown or dead.

The only time I had returned there was the day of my change. I had finally decided I would go, if only to relive the memory, that was when James found me, I looked talented enough, he said I was pretty enough too. He wanted me to be a spy, spy on Maria's army. He wanted to take them over, take the feeding grounds, and throw me into the wars. Unfortunately for him, when I woke up I had no bloodlust, the mere thought of taking someone's life, someone's family had me cringing. My newborn strength faded extraordinarily fast, what should have taken a year only took a week. James tried to get rid of me, but I was so mad, I wanted to die, and he gave me eternal life. Now he wanted to kill me because I am no use to him? I don't think so. I looked at him with disgust as he charged me, getting ready for the impact I knew was to come, but it never did. I knew James was not good at anything other than tracking, but I didn't think he would miss his target. When I had looked again, all I saw was a pile of ash in the place where James was supposed to be.

"ISABELLA!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by a worried looking Ryan, and an amused Cullen Family.

"What? Don't call me that. Oh sorry, stuck in my thoughts again. You know the whole James thing." I told him with a shrug.

"What? Why were you thinking about that? I was calling you for over a half hour. You're really deep in there aren't you?" he asked tapping on the side of my head. I just shrugged again.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't disappear off of the face of the earth, but I was taught some very important life lessons when I got abducted by those aliens. Anyways, the next chapter is in the process of being written, if not already posted. It might be quite a while before I could post again because of the wonderful internet I do not have. If you're looking for some Jasper/Bella fics to read, there are tons, but my favorites has to be Imperfect Love by mistyhaze (I think), and Mood Rings by lifelesslyndsey. All of lifelesslyndsey's stories are amazing; she has stories of almost every non-canon paring.**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know. It's been forever. In my defense my old computer decided it wanted to be bitchy, so I got a new one when it was taking too long to fix. But I had Jasper and Bella's story written on paper for a long time, not that it makes up for the 3-4 month disappearance...**

**Therefor I would like to apologize in advance if there are grammar, spelling, capitalization, and punctation mistakes (at least... more than normal...). I'm not familiar with the MacBook's word processing yet... and of course I'm still Beta-less.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, setting(s), or even the general idea (I'm not the first one to write a "Jasper's off to war story"). They all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

_Recap (since it's been a while)_

_(BPOV)_

_"ISABELLA!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by a worried looking Ryan, and an amused Cullen Family._

_"What? Don't call me that. Oh sorry, stuck in my thoughts again. You know the whole James thing." I told him with a shrug._

_"What? Why were you thinking about that? I was calling you for over a half hour. You're really deep in there aren't you?" he asked tapping on the side of my head. I just shrugged again_.

* * *

(BPOV)

I realized just how much I was stuck in my thoughts, when Emmett's booming laughter filled my ears.

"You're the second vampire who's been stuck in their thoughts like that today!" Second? Who else was stuck in their thoughts?

I smiled at Emmett, and took a good look at the rest of the family. It seems like I finally get to meet the infamous Edward; but when my eyes landed on him, I froze. It's _him_. My once friendly smile turned into a murderous glare faster than anyone could comprehend.

"It's you." I stated in a voice that was the complete opposite of my emotions at the moment. While on the outside I had my, perfected, calm, collected and perfectly indifferent mask on, on the inside I was seething with anger that could knock a man on his knees.

It seems that's exactly what it did. At that moment the blonde man that looked strikingly similar to my husband arrived at the clearing and promptly fell to his knees clutching at his hair, as if ripping it out would cause it to stop. So he's an empath. I automatically reeled in my anger, the simple thought of anything or anyone hurting this man, mentally, physically, or emotionally, had me cringing.

As he got to his feet, and I saw his face up close for the first time, I promptly collapsed to the ground clutching at the necklace that has hung from my neck for almost 150 years. It's him, there's no way it's not him. No one looks that similar. If you replaced the pale granite vampire skin with the dark gold tan of a cowboy's, and the gold eyes with the gray ones I glazed into and memorized so long ago, it is a splitting image. There is no mistake.

I vaguely saw Ryan kneeling down by me, and asking what was wrong, but I couldn't reply, my husband's alive, all my dreams came true. How is this possible? God doesn't give you your wildest dreams just because you asked.

I was staring at him, and was shaken out of my thoughts when _he_ spoke, did people really think his voice is alluring? It sounded candy coated, and much too sweet, very similar to his scent. However that wonderful musky scent of new leather, rain, and just a trace of tobacco drifted over me, smelled heavenly, it calmed me, it smelt like home.

Everyone is looking at me. Oh he must have said something, what was again? Oh right! What's wrong with me. I tried my best not to scoff, I really did, but I don't think it worked...

"There's lots of things wrong with me, or rather this picture. Not necessarily wrong, just... different. For example, you're here, I just found out my husband, who I thought was dead for about 150 years is still very much alive, I don't get to visit my best friend because some idiot newbie werewolf wants to kill me on sight, it's sunny but still fucking raining, oh and did I mention your here?" I knew I sounded like a little bitch, but he doesn't deserve anything more.

"What do you have against me?" I have to give him credit, he's holding his composure surprisingly well.

"Let's see Edward Mason or whatever the fuck you are now, I hope this will jog your fucking memory. I also hope for your sake your not still playing that little prude charade." I cleared my throat loudly. "Think back to 149 years ago, when you met a Rebel girl who was traveling with her mama and daddy to the Yankee States for something or another. She met a Yankee boy that went by the name Edward Mason. She knew better than to talk to a Yankee, but when he came over and introduced himself, she had no choice. As days turned into months, and the war was looming over the country, the boy went a little crazy. He didn't want the girl to go home with her mama and daddy, because he had developed a sick obsession for this girl. When she left anyways, he followed into the Rebel States. When he noticed the girl already had a sweetheart and was gonna get married, he wanted to get rid of the competition. He tried to shoot him. Thankfully, unlike the farm boy this girl fell in love with, this city boy had no experience with a gun, and missed point blank. Two days later, while her daddy was out in the fields and her mama was milkin' the cows, he broke into this girl's home, and tried to violate her in anyway possible. He would have succeeded if he daddy hadn't came back to saddle his horse." I looked around, Edward's jaw was on the ground, it was obvious he now remembered. "That girl was me if you didn't figure it out already. It ruined my image, and image was very important back then, my fiancee's parents almost wouldn't let me marry him because of that little stunt."

Everyone was looking between me and Edward, waiting for one of us to make a move, any move, but I knew that at this moment, one move is all it would take. All it would take for a fight, maybe a full out war, between vampires and quite possibly werewolves. Then the Volturi would get involved, and there will be no stopping them.

Once again I was thankful I had Ryan around, as he broke the tension.

"I'm gonna go see if that rouge vamp is any threat, I have one of those feelings that I should be the one going... and Edward should come with me. You know to represent the Cullen family or some shit like that. Jess, if you want you can stay and tell them how you got changed." I saw him give Edward a pointed glare, Ryan wanted to get him as far away from me as possible. At least without being rude. I nodded at him both to answer his question and in thanks, I owe him big on this one.

Ryan promptly left, dragging Edward with him. I turned to the rest of his family, and smiled an apology.

"Bella, may you tell us how you were changed? I assume it wasn't because of Edward?" Carlisle, always so formal.

"Of course, and you would be right to assume it wasn't from Edward. I was changed... well... I should start from the beginning. My husband and I got married after the whole Edward thing, but a year later, he enrolled into the Confederate Army. He was only 18 at the time, but he told the officials he was 20, he looked old old enough to pass it off. 2 years later he was declared MIA - missing in action - but presumed dead. Back then they didn't have ways to recognize the body, just the dog-tags, and many of the soldier's dog-tags have been taken by a friend on the battlefield or something. They found his horse with what they thought was his blood on it, and his tags hanging on the saddle. I was devastated, and fell into a depression. One day, 2 years later, I was taking a walk in the woods to calm myself, it was our anniversary. A red eyed man jumped out in front of me, and bit me. I was supposed to be his dinner, but when I didn't scream, he let the change continue. I burned for 7 days, and when I woke up everything was clearer, the sounds, the sights, the smells, everything. The red eyed vampire introduced himself as James, and told me what I have become. When he realized, or more like when he thought, I did not hold any special talents, he tried to kill me. I realized then it was fight or die. James was a tracker, running is not an option. I stood and waited for his impact, I didn't even crouch. We had fought, and I realized his fighting skills were even worse than mine, now that I think back, he fought more like a newborn than I did. I quickly got bored of his tactics, and the more he tried to destroy me, the angrier I got. When he touched me then, he just disintegrated into a pile of ash, at the time I didn't know what had happened, so I ran, I ran as fast as I could and as far as I could. I roamed around the country, as a nomad, until I met Ryan, he was a newborn, I knew then I should have killed him, but he was so disoriented I didn't have the heart to. It was obvious he had escaped from his sire for one reason or another, and it was definitely not his fault he is the way he is. So I explained everything I could to the best of my ability and he just decided to stay, I was lonely so I agreed. We met the wolves a while later, a group of newborns swept through La Push, and there weren't enough wolves to deal with it properly, the two of us helped them, and we were accepted into the pack with little argument, especially when they found out about my gift. Not too much happened between then and now. It's been pretty quiet."

All of the Cullens had their jaws hanging open, either at my story or the blunt way in which I recalled all of it, including the human memories that should have faded, but I was focused on Jasper, I just cared what he thought.

"Are you... Have... How... Isabella?" was all he managed to stutter out. He remembered! All I could do was nod, and before I knew it I was wrapped in the strong arms I have always felt safe in.

* * *

**A/N: So they're finally together, this was probably the longest chapter I have ever written, so throw me a bone and pretend Edward was changed in the 1860s and not the 1900s ok?**

**Isn't Edward an asshole? During that time period it was considered a sin to make love before marriage, especially in the Deep South, and Eddie tried to rape her!**

**If any of the historical stuff is inaccurate please please PLEASE tell me, I didn't really do much research, and was going off of what my 8th grade History teacher taught me, and stuff I randomly read in historical novels.**

**Please R&R, they make me oh so happy.**

**Next chapter can hopefully be expected next week, and for people reading Emmett's Bella that will hopefully be updated later this week.**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: As promised here's the next chapter, I know its a little late, but school's been kicking my ass...**

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy (I hope it's ok I pointed you out...) Pointed out that it would fit the timeline better if Edward Mason Sr, Edward's father, was the one who tried to rape Bella. But, like I told her/him (I don't judge) it wouldn't be fair for Bella to hate Edward because of what his father did, and her hatred for Edward makes the story a lot more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, they still belong to their proper owners, so still don't sue me.

* * *

**

_(recap) in BPOV_

_All of the Cullens had their jaws hanging open, either at my story or the blunt way in which I recalled all of it, including the human memories that should have faded, but I was focused on Jasper, I just cared what he thought._

_"Are you... Have... How... Isabella?" was all he managed to stutter out. He remembered! All I could do was nod, and before I knew it I was wrapped in the strong arms I have always felt safe in.

* * *

_

(BPOV)

Edward chose that moment to run back into the clearing, and said possibly the stupidest thing any vampire, human, or werewolf had ever said.

"Get your hands off of my mate!"

After a few seconds he tensed, it seems what Edward said finally registered in his vampire brain, and he spun so fast, to face Edward, I could swear he would have gotten vampire whiplash.

"YOUR MATE?" He roared, he was every bit the major I had heard so much about from those vampires named Peter and Charlotte I had ran into about 70 years ago, I still can't believe he's my husband. Edward cowered in fear, from my far too gone husband. It was clear Edward knew what Jasper was capable of, and his fear brought a sense of twisted joy to me, now he knows what I felt that day.

Not only that but his whole family seemed disgusted with him at what he had done, but none of them gave a look as nasty as Rosalie. Her once gorgeous but cold and stony face was turned up into the nastiest glare I had ever seen, it was as if she was trying to burn holes into Edward with her eyes. She must have been stuck in that expression ever since I finished my story about what Edward did to me. When she saw me looking at her, he face melted into a soft and almost motherly smile, as if she knew what it felt like to be harassed like that. They seemed even more disgusted that he had the face to come back and tell my husband, to get his hands off of me because I'm his mate.

His mate. I was sure I was scoffing on the outside and in. How dare he call himself my mate, when I had absolutely no contact with him other than the day he tried to rape me.

Jasper was ready to rip Edward's throat out.

"ANSWER ME." He roared once again, in a tone so commanding and cold, I almost feel bad for the people in which it is directed at. Almost bad because I knew as a fact Jasper never did things without a reason, so if he was this pissed at someone they probably deserved it.

"yes?" It came out as a question, and Edward was now whimpering. He really is a pussy, not man enough to at least try to keep his voice together. Now I realize it would be hard not to piss yourself, figuratively speaking, when your face to face with the God of War when he was like this, but I would like to think a real man would try to keep his composer, even if he does end up failing miserably.

With that answer Jasper lounged at Edward, quiet, deadly, and with a completely calm face, he held Edward 3 feet of the ground and spoke to his voice that was calm but deadly.

"Listen to me Cullen. You better be glad there are ladies present, and I was raised as a gentleman. I have done things not even your imagination can conquer up, and I want to do a lot of those things to you for what you did to my wife, but just because there are ladies present, doesn't mean I can't finish this later. Especially now that you are claiming the woman you almost raped, and my wife is your mate."

I knew I had to stop him when he does try to finish this later, even though I would love for Edward to be gone once and for all. Jasper's obviously changed from the man he once was in the Vampire wars, and though he won't feel guilty for ending Edward, he will feel guilty when Esme and Carlisle are slightly upset. It was obvious they are very much upset with Edward over what he did, and he may not be their favorite person, but he is still their son, and Carlisle's first companion.

Jasper then ripped Edward's arm off, and let him fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Edward had venom tears in his eyes, as Jasper looked at him with disgust.

"Get him out of here before I change my mind." The family promptly dragged Edward to what I assume is the direction of the Cullen house.

I walked to stand in front of my still seething husband, I didn't know how to calm him now that he is a vampire and some sort of God of War, so I just did what I had done as a human. I hugged him, and I didn't let go until I felt his warm embrace again. When at looked up at his, now back to gold, eyes, I saw his confusion that I calmed him so easily, but the love and relief could not be mistaken. I just smiled at him and turned to Ryan, asking with my eyes for an explanation.

"Sorry, the bastard's fast, and I seriously had no idea he was going to say that." He looked sorry and horrified, so I just sighed.

"Don't worry about it right now, we have more important things to discuss. Did you find that vampire?" He looked at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face.

"Yes, and she's my mate." Wait did he just say mate?

"Your mate. As in the person your supposed to spend your forever with?" I was in shock and I can feel the now completely calm Jasper smirking into the back of my head.

"Yes, and she's perfect." He had such a dreamy expression on his face, I just had to laugh. I had never seen my best friend so love struck, and I would hate to see what she'll do to him when they actually get together.

"Will I be meeting her anytime soon?" I smirked at his startled face. Oh he's going to get it now. I finally get my revenge for all those times he called me a love sick little girl when I fall into one of my daydreams.

"Yeah, the day after tomorrow. I'll give you two some time alone." He gave us a smile and promptly left.

I turned so I was facing the love of my existence.

"Hello again, darlin'. It's been a while."

"Yeah, 146 years." With that I melted into the comforting embrace of my long lost, now found, husband.

* * *

**A/N: I know that sounded like the end of the story, and it might be. I don't know yet. I might continue it, but I'll probably end up focusing on Emmett's Bella more. If you have any ideas on how you want it to continue, or a epilogue, or even any ideas for a sequel I'm open to suggestions. You can review, or PM me. If I do end up using your idea, I'll make sure to give you credit.**

**If this is the end, then thank you for reading the whole story. In my opinion it's not the best out there, but I tried my best. Hopefully my writing will improve. Also thank you guys for putting up with the freakishly slow updates, and my freakishly long author's notes. Thanks for the reviews, I never thought one of my stories would get over a hundred reviews.**

**Special thanks to the hundredth reviewer, you completely made my week.**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: A short little epilogue to wrap up this story…**

**Thanks to all of you who stuck with me through my first story. It really means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

* * *

(BPOV)

A few months later you can see Jasper and I on our honeymoon, we had decided to get remarried, as vampires, and this time, no one will break us apart. No one, not even Edward.

After his episode in the clearing, the Cullens did bring him back to their home, but not before Emmett ripped off all four limbs, and Rosalie screamed at him for a good hour and a half then personally ripped of a very special male part.

I had to convince Rosalie not to set his body parts on fire, and while I was doing so Jasper snuck off with his detached limbs and buried them until he saw fit to give them back to him. At that point in time, it seemed like Jasper would never see fit, but he eventually gave them back after our wedding. I had caught him in a weak moment and convinced him.

He had told Emmett where they are and left the family to reattach them while he, literally, carried me off into the sunset on a tour around the world. He's currently still sulking in Denali, according to the girls of that coven he's still upset after loosing his 'shiny little toy to some scarred freak', his words exactly.

Jasper and I eventually settled down in Texas, he was sick of playing house, and I never wanted to start. Though it's beyond sunny, neither of us have a problem with it. Both of us are fed up with school, and never wanted to go back again, and it's not like we have any neighbors on our 10-acre piece of land. The land had originally belonged to the Whitlocks, until the last of the line, what was Jasper's great niece, died.

As for Ryan, well, he's living in bliss with his mate, whom we found out was a hybrid, half shape shifter half vampire. Something in her genetics prevented the venom from killing her, the only female wolf in history, and both Ryan and his mate believe it's fate, that she was saved for him. They were married three months after Jasper and I, and Ryan took Esme up on her offer of her Island for their honeymoon. They visit often, sometimes staying weeks if not months at a time. That is, until Jasper gets fed up with their lusty emotions and kicks them out.

The Cullens and I got closer; I especially bonded with Rosalie, as I'm the only one in the family who can truly relate to her. Jasper and Emmett have gotten closer because of this as well.

Life is good; finally after all these years I've found my long lost husband.

* * *

**A/N: That's it. The End. No you it was short.  
**

**Thanks to all who stuck with me. When I first posted this, or any of my other stories, I never thought I would get a hundred comments.**


End file.
